Clash of Style
Log Title: Clash of Style Characters: Taifeng, SG-Growler Location: Iacon, Cybertron (Shattered Glass Universe) Date: Dec 10 2009 TP: Shattered Glass TP Category:2009 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass ---- ;SG-Growler :This skinny robot stands with hands on hips, his blue optics staring out at the world in constant challenge. The domed top of his head is reminiscent of a ski cap, his mouth nearly always formed into a stubborn, angry pout. Behind his head, short doors fan out behind the flashing spinners on his wheels. His thin, rectangular headlights blare out from his chest. His body tapers sharply to a narrow waist, with a 'belt buckle' proudly featuring the Scion logo in neon blue. His legs flare out near his feet, each of which sports one of the vehicle's rear taillights above a monstrous exhaust pipe. ---- ;Taifeng :Taifeng is a tall brown robot, almost the size of Trailbreaker. She is built solidly and appears heavily armored, yet moves with a carefree agility that belies her bulk. Her face is tan and human-sculpted, appearing almost Asian in its features. Her large optics shine a pale sea blue, and are unusually almond-shaped. The down-facing hood of a 2007 Land Rover forms her chest, and her thick armor is predominantly brown, usually caked with dried mud and sand. Her limbs are long and powerful, with weather-mapping sensors built into her forearms. The built-tough Weatherbot navigator frequently appears brave and overconfident, her stance and bearing belonging to someone unaware of her own limitations. ---- Taifeng is in Iacon's command center, boredly watching intercepted Earth transmissions. SG-Growler is preceded by his loud music as he swaggers into the command center, the Beastie Boys' "What'cha Want?" blaring from within his chest somewhere. "Yo yo babe!" he shouts, bobbing his head to the music, "what is up?" Taifeng looks back at Growler with disdain. "Not much. Anything going on at the front?" "No way no how," Growler replies, continuing to dance around Taifeng. "I didn't see nobody out there. I was bored, chica, y'know what I'm sayin'? So I come back here, to see what was up, and here you are!" He spreads his hands, crouching slightly as he moves around the room. Taifeng says, "Oh, boy. Here I am. If even you can't come up with something fun to do, we truly are doomed." SG-Growler stops his swaggering dance around the room and turns a disapproving look on Taifeng. "Hey, babe, there's no 'Cons to kick around, see? Nobody to mess with. They must all be snoozin', or quakin' in their transistors." Taifeng says, "They're planning something is what they're doing. They're moving to strike, and I don't relish the idea of just sitting around waiting for them to move." Taifeng stands. "We should consult Stormwind when she returns. She is a tactical genius -- I'm sure she can come up with the perfect way to properly utilize our individual talents and resources." SG-Growler gives a snort. "So what ya want me to do about it?" The Beastie Boys song restarts to drive home his point, and ruin the audio receptors of anyone nearby. He bobs his head and starts moving again, his thin body dancing somewhat jerkily in imitation of his favorite band. Taifeng turns back to her monitor, moving the Earth transmissions to a smaller screen and muting them while bringing up tactical maps of Cybertron, many recently updated by Taifeng personally. Taifeng drawls, "Ugh! Do you have to listen to that Earth crap?" She flicks a button, and Cybertronian electronica flood the room, even louder than Squealer's speakers. >B) SG-Growler's head draws back, his back arching away from Taifeng in an exaggerated gesture. "Yo, babe, this is prime audio genius," he proclaims. "You gotta have a discerning ear -- hey!" "If that's the way you want it," the skinny robot snarks, turning from Taifeng. "Thought you were cool," he tosses over his shoulder as he makes for the door. Taifeng drawls, "I can discern that your Earth music is crap, that's for sure!" : SG-Growler says, "I swear to Primus that this is the TF version of Deadline, sans drugs. :)" : SG-Growler says, "I did not intend it that way, but I think that's what I've done. What have I done? XD" : Taifeng heees! SG-Growler tosses up his hands in a violent gesture. "Whatevs, babe. I'm gonna find somebody /fun/ ta hang with, yo." The Beastie Boys "Intergalactic" blares from his chest as he picks up his pace and dances out into the hallway. Taifeng drawls, "I am cool! Jerk." SG-Growler can't hear Taifeng's response over his own music, fortunately. Taifeng sits back down, turning the music down once Growler is gone.